The Bravest Students
by Moonprincess92
Summary: When two little first years hide from an angry Professor Carrow, they encounter the three bravest students at Hogwarts, who give them a little advice on how fighting for what's right is a good thing. :Oneshot duringDH:


**DISCLAIMER: **Don't own it. 

* * *

The Bravest Students.

Blurb …

When two little first year's hide from an angry professor Carrow, they encounter the three bravest student's at Hogwarts, who give them a little advice on how fighting for what's right is a good thing. [Oneshot takes place during DH NevilleAndTheDA-centric 

* * *

"Run, Louis, run!"

"I _told _you you'd get in trouble! Now look!"

"You little mudblood's! When I catch you, you'll wish you were filthy muggles! Which is saying something, come here you little brats!"

"He's angry!"

Gracie, a Hufflepuff first year, skidded to a halt somewhere on the 7th floor.

"What are you doing!" The boy, Louis, hissed at his companion. The angry yells of the male Carrow filled the corridors as he hurtled up the staircase below them.

"Quick-in here!" Gracie said, and she pulled open a door to a girl's bathroom.

"Gracie-"

"Got a better idea?"

Louis turned his head towards the corridor where Professor Carrow's voice could be heard.

"No-get in!"

They flung themselves inside and bolted the door. They listened at the door, until Professor Carrow's yells and footsteps retreated downstairs. They both sighed with relief.

"I can't believe we got out of that one alive." Louis said faintly.

"What did you two do?"

Louis's head snapped up and Gracie gasped-three 7th year's were already hiding in the girl's bathroom. Two Gryffindor's and a Ravenclaw. Louis looked relieved to see that one of the Gryffindor's was also a boy, accompanied by two girls.

The speaker was the Gryffindor girl, with bright red hair. She looked excited to see them, which the first's year's hoped meant that they wouldn't turn them in.

"We-we sort of got Professor Carrow angry." Gracie said bravely, stepping forward. The Ravenclaw girl smiled at them.

"We won't hurt you." She said, and she beckoned them forward. Gracie and Louis walked up to where they were sitting on a bench at the far end of the bathroom, and joined them on the bench.

"Why are you three hiding in here?" Gracie asked.

"Sort of the same reason." The Gryffindor girl answered. "My name's Ginny."

"And I'm Neville." The Gryffindor boy said. He gestured to the Ravenclaw girl, who was humming. "That's Luna."

"May name's Louis, and this is Gracie." Louis said. But Gracie gasped.

"I think I know you." She said, nodding at Neville. Neville looked surprised.

"Really?"

"Yeah!" Gracie shared a look with Louis who egged her on. "There have been rumours about you and your friends-that you run a secret society. Only a few people know the name-it's that secret."

"And that you're fighting against You-Know-Who." Louis added.

"I heard someone say it was called the D.A." Gracie added. Ginny looked amused.

"They're talking about us now." Ginny said to Neville and Luna. "We're famous!"

"Now's not really the time for jokes, Ginny." Neville reminded her. "I suppose it's safe to say that yes-that's us."

"Wow." Gracie said in awe. Louis just stared.

"Are you two first year's?" Luna asked.

"Yes." Louis answered. "We were supposed to be in Defence against the Dark Art's, but … Gracie _had_ to open her mouth and we had to run for it, or get beaten up."

"What on earth did you do to get in so much trouble?" Neville asked them.

"One kid couldn't do the cruciatis curse." Gracie explained. "She just couldn't do it. So Carrow turned on me and told me to cruciate her-to show her what it felt like … some _lesson_." She added sarcastically. "But I didn't want to do it. It's wrong, and I'm sort of known for taking a stand."

"She basically insulted Carrow, You-Know-Who, and she said that Carrow ought to be ashamed, that muggles had ten times the guts that he had." Louis finished.

Ginny whistled.

"And I thought I was rebellious." Neville said.

"After that, Professor Carrow got really mad." Gracie said. She pointed at a cut on her cheek. "That's when he gave me this. Then Louis sent a hex at him that we learnt from a 6th year-we didn't know what it'd do, but it turned his hair pink!" Gracie giggled to herself and Louis looked pleased. "But everyone stopped laughing when he sent a cruciatis curse at the nearest person-me."

"It was awful listening to it." Louis said, as Gracie looked awkward. "I threw my book at him and knocked the curse off course. I told him to pick on people his own size."

"After that, we had to run for it, or I bet he would've handed us over to Snape himself." Gracie said. "We legged it all the way up here."

"Congratulations." Ginny told them. "You might as well join the D.A."

"But what _is _the D.A?" Gracie asked, trying to sound innocent. "No one really knows … some Ravenclaw said it stood for 'Dungbomb Academy' but I think that's nonsense."

"You're right, it doesn't stand for that." Neville said. "We'll tell you, if you swear not to tell anyone." Gracie and Louis exchanged looks.

"We promise." Louis said. "I want to fight when the time comes."

"Me too." Gracie agreed.

"And D.A stands for 'Dumbledore's Army'." Luna said. Gracie and Louis turned their attention to her instead, Luna's misty eyes looking at the first years with interest. "Harry Potter started it a few year's ago. We've started it again, to help teach people how to fight."

"We meet in secret-we have a hiding place." Neville explained. "I'm in charge of the moral boosters basically-I stand up for Harry, and Dumbledore, and it gives people hope. I sort of run the meetings, tell everyone when the next one's on, and all sort's really."

"_You_ painted 'Dumbledore's Army, still recruiting' on the wall!" Gracie said in astonishment.

"Yeah, that was me and Ginny." Neville said, nodding to Ginny who grinned. "We thought we would get caught, but we were lucky."

"I'm in charge of classes." Ginny said. "I teach spells-defensive ones, and as a result, everyone can do one heck of a shield charm. Harry taught us three personally."

"You believe in Harry Potter?" Louis asked. "You fight for him then?"

"We fight for what's right." Ginny said in answer. "And so does Harry. So in a way, yes. We fight for and with, Harry."

"But then, what do you do?" Gracie asked Luna.

"I'm in charge of communication." Luna said. "I come up with ways of getting to our hiding place, and back safely, and the teacher's never find out."

"Luna's brilliant at it." Neville said admiringly. "The best was when she managed to lead 6 Ravenclaw's back to their common room in 1 minute flat, with Peeves on their tail."

"Cool!" Gracie exclaimed. Luna beamed. Ginny exchanged a look with Neville.

"Our next meeting is tonight." She said. "You two should come along. We don't have many first years-they're scared into coming. But you two seem keen, and you could try and convince others."

"I would love to join!" Gracie said at once. "I'll do it!"

"So will I." Louis said proudly. Neville smiled at them.

"Then come to _Room of Requirement_-opposite the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy, at 8 o'clock." Ginny said. She scribbled down instructions on how to get inside, just as the bell rang-they could hear hundred's of footsteps walking to dinner, and students packing up things in classroom's.

"And a word of advice." Neville said. "Never give up. Because the moment you do-you'll forget why you're fighting the first place. Just think about a life with_out_ You-Know-who. And you'll be fine."

"Thanks." Gracie and Louis said together. Gracie stood up and Louis followed.

"We can get back to our dormitory if we hurry, and stick to crowds." Gracie told her friend. "We'll be there tonight." She added.

The first year's hurried to the bathroom door and peered out. As soon as the coast was clear, Louis slipped out, followed by Gracie. But the girl turned back at the last minute.

"Oh and another thing-you three have to be the bravest people in this entire castle." She said. "If I couldn't fight for Harry Potter, I'd fight for you three."

Gracie smiled and slipped through the door.

"I knew we did this for a reason." Ginny said.

The End. 

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry if there are any stupid mistakes in here-my dad's timing me to get off the computer. -rolls eyes- anyhwo, i felt like i hadn't psoted anything in ages, and i've been meaning to write and pot this forever now, but i've only gotten round to doing it.

Don't be suprised to see any more stories about Neville and Hogwarts in the future. I hope you all liked! 

Reviews always appreciated, until next time- 

-Moon. : D


End file.
